


My, My, My

by wallywestie



Category: Free!
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, Makoto is overly affectionate, accidental/natural kisses are my favourite thing, haru doesn't mind, rei gou and nagisa are confused, rin is tired of their shit, that's for you Ro, there's a lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: 5 times Makoto kissed Haruka and the 1 time Haruka kissed Makoto





	My, My, My

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startingspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingspeed/gifts).



> Accidental kisses is literally my favourite thing and I seriously think Makoto would be super affectionate when they were younger and never really grew out of it (hence when he's scared he holds onto Haru). But I took it to the next level with accidental kisses!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this as much as I did reading it!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:[here](http://wallywestie.tumblr.com//)

**1.**

Makoto had always been over affectionate with Haruka but it never really bothered him. By over affectionate he meant that Makoto would always kiss Haruka. Again, he never really minded. The two had done it for most of their lives and it was so natural that neither boy cared.

The first time they were only about 5 and it was Makoto's 5th birthday. There were a few neighbourhood kids over, and the two boys' parents. They had just finished cake and were opening up presents. A lot of the kids were on sugar highs and could barely sit still, that included Makoto. But when Haruka sat beside him and grabbed his hand, he calmed down a bit, waiting while his mother organised the presents. After Makoto was done opening up presents from all the other kids, Haruka got up, going over to his parents and asking for his present for Makoto. They handed him a card, and a small gift bag. Haruka went back and handed the card to Makoto first.

"Read the card first." With an excited smile, Makoto opened the hand-crafted card, smiling wide when he saw a drawing of an orca and a dolphin. "The orca is Makoto, and the dolphin is Haru." Makoto's smiled widened, going to hug Haruka but he was stopped by Haruka handing him the gift bag.

When Makoto took out the tissue paper and saw what was inside he squealed, pulling out the stuffed Orca and hugging it to himself tightly.

"Thank you Haru-chan!" He exclaimed, jumping up and kissing Haruka. It was quick and nothing but a peck but Haruka was a bit surprised. The other kids giggled, while their parents just smiled to each other, glad they managed to get that adorable moment on film.

"Makoto likes it then?" Haruka asked. Makoto nodded, hugging Haruka again, this time a bit tighter than usual.

Ever since then, Makoto would always just give Haruka, short, little pecks. When he was saying goodbye to him, or when they were having a sleepover and just before they went to sleep. Or at school when Haruka would draw something for him or share some of his lunch with him. It was always, "Thank you Haru-chan!" and a short peck on the lips.

Haruka never minded. Makoto's lips were soft and warm and besides, they're best friends and it doesn't matter.

**2.**

When they're about 9, Makoto stops kissing him on the lips and starts kissing him on the cheek instead.

Makoto was getting ready to leave, he had stayed over the night before and after spending majority of the day playing video games and doing homework with Haruka, he had to go home for dinner. Makoto offered if Haruka wanted to join them, but he said that his mother was making mackerel and he wanted that over green curry. Haruka never really liked spice anyway.

"Okay, Haru. I'll see you tomorrow then!" Makoto exclaimed, grabbing his bag and slipping on his shoes. Haruka expected a kiss from Makoto, he _always_ kissed him before they parted ways. It was something natural to the two boys by now. He was a bit surprised when instead of kissing his lips, he kissed his cheek. Haruka didn't ask him why he kissed his cheek.

Haruka just let it go, it wasn't that big of a deal. Makoto was still his best friend and still slept over and they still played video games together. If Makoto only wanted to kiss him on the cheek, then that was fine. Haruka wanted him to stop calling him "Haru-chan" so he could let Makoto kiss him on the cheek.

Besides, it was always so natural to them. Makoto being overly affectionate. He didn't really mind.

**3.**

As the years go by, Makoto's kisses become so natural that the two of them didn't even realize it. Makoto was always kissing him in greetings, goodbyes or thank you's. They're 17 and until now, the two boys never really realized how natural it became to them.

"Thank you for having us, Haruka-senpai." Rei bowed as him, Rin, Nagisa, Gou and Makoto got their stuff on. They had just finished a movie marathon and much to Makoto's disliking, it was a horror marathon. For most of the day Makoto was sat behind Haruka, his hands bunched at the bottom of his shirt and face more often than not hidden in his shoulder. Rin, Rei and Nagisa were used to this and were only half shocked when Makoto kissed Haruka on the cheek as they said goodbye.

"Goodbye Haru-chan!" Makoto said, kissing the older boy's cheek.

"Drop the -chan already."

"Ah, sorry, Haru."

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! When did you guys get together?" Nagisa exclaimed, grabbing the two boys' hands.

"We're not?" The two said at the same time, looking at each other, before turning back to their friends. Rei looked a bit confused, Gou was rolling her eyes and Rin was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Then why did Mako-chan kiss you?" Nagisa asked, looking between the two for answers.

"Makoto's always done it." Haruka responds, as Makoto chuckles as a faint pink appears on his cheeks.

"You guys are hopeless." Rin winked towards the two before turning and walking down the steps from his house. "C'mon Gou, I'll walk you home."

"Coming, Oni-chan! Thank you, Haruka-senpai!" Gou bowed in goodbye before following after her brother. Shortly after, Nagisa and Rei followed suit. Once their friends were out of sight, Makoto turned to Haruka, about to say goodbye when Haruka cut him off.

"Stay over." Makoto just smiled, nodding.

"Okay, Haru."

**4.**

Haruka was staying over this time. The two had been studying and then decided to watch a movie. But without realizing how late it was, Makoto just suggested that he stay over. He agreed. They watched another movie before retiring to Makoto's bedroom. Makoto handed him a spare change of clothes and left him to change while he went to go and get the cot.

When Makoto came back, he had a sheepish smile on his face. "I forgot the twins took it with them to their sleepover. We're going to have to share my bed."

"It's fine." Haruka didn't really mind. The two of them used to do it when they were younger. Sure, the boys were a lot taller and the bed might have been a bit too small, but they managed. When Haru was just about to drift off, he felt the bed shift and suddenly Makoto was _a lot_ closer than he realized and he could make out the small smile on his face and the way his eyes were drooping, a sign he was half asleep already.

"Good night, Haru-chan." And in his sleepy stupor pecked Haruka's lips. Haruka's eyes widen at that. Makoto hasn't kissed him on the lips since they were 9. Why did he suddenly kiss him? Not that Haruka minded. They had _always_ done it. It was no different now, except it _was_.

They were older and suddenly Makoto was a lot more attractive and his smiles were a lot more heartwarming and losing Makoto was a lot scarier and suddenly Haruka wanted to kiss Makoto more and for a lot longer than the second-long peck he had received.

Haruka wanted so much more than just kisses on the cheek from Makoto. He wanted more than Makoto holding his shirt when he was scared, he wanted more than short quick pecks from Makoto. He wanted Makoto to hold his hand, and not just when he was scared. He wanted Makoto to hold him tight as they watched a movie. He wanted Makoto to wrap his arms around him as they kissed and wanted to hear Makoto whisper small nothings to him.

When the boys woke up the next morning, Haruka didn't mention anything about the night before. And he especially didn't mention it when Makoto was dropping him off at his house and when he went to say goodbye, he pecked Haruka on the lips _again_. It was soft, quick and Haruka barely felt it. He stood there shocked as he watched his best friend walk down the steps and towards his own home.

Haruka has decided that if Makoto keeps this up, he won't make it to his 20th birthday.

5.

Haruka and Makoto are 20 and Haruka had just won at the international level. Rin was congratulating him to his right and up on the bleachers he could see Rei, Nagisa, Gou and Nitori cheering for them but the only person he sees is Makoto because he has this huge, proud smile on his face and Haruka wants to run up and kiss him senseless, but he _can't_. Him and Makoto aren't together like that.

And now that they live together, the kisses are more frequent. In the mornings before breakfast, before they go their separate ways for class, when Makoto comes home from school or work after Haruka and before they retire for bed.

It's _killing_ him. Makoto has always been overly affectionate, and it's never been a problem until now. When Haruka lies awake at night because he wishes Makoto was there beside him, holding him close and kissing him. Or when he watches Makoto leave for school and his lips are left tingling and he has to stop himself from running after him and kissing him until Makoto finally _gets a clue_. But every time Haruka tries to tell him, he loses his courage and the whole process starts all over again.

All Haruka wanted was to be able to call Makoto his.

When Haruka came out of the locker room, he was almost knocked down by the hug from Makoto and before he could react, Makoto was kissing him again and it was in front of all their friends and it wasn't like when they were 17. It wasn't a kiss on the cheek, it was on the lips and it was quick and Haruka wanted Makoto to do that again, but he didn't. He hugged him again, before backing away to join the rest of their friends.

"Congratulations Haru-chan!" Makoto exclaimed, smiling the way he does only for Haruka and Haruka didn't know what to do. It was almost all too much until,

"So, the two of you finally got your shit together?" Rin teased, as he came out from the locker room.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked and Haruka almost felt like _crying_ because Makoto still didn't get it. He still didn't realize how in love he was with him. He still didn't realize that Haruka wanted so much more than quick kisses from him. He wanted everything he could offer. And he wanted to do the same for Makoto.

"Makoto-senpai, you just kissed Haruka-senpai." Rei pointed out. Makoto's eyes widened when he realized what he did. He did kiss Haruka and he didn't even realize. It was so natural he didn't know what to do.

"Ah, it seems I've forgotten something in the stands!" Makoto rushed out before practically running towards the entrance to the stands.

"Mako-chan-" Nagisa went to go after him, but Haruka stopped him. "Haru-chan?"

"Let Haru go, Nagisa." Rin told him, nodding for Haruka to go after him.

**\+ 1.**

This was it. Haruka was going to tell him. He was going to tell Makoto that he's in love with him and has been for as long as he could remember.

When Haruka got in the building and saw Makoto sitting on a bench just outside the locker rooms, he sighed in relief. He was not about going and searching the whole arena for him.

"Makoto." Haruka said, once he got closer, just enough to reach out and touch him.

"Haru! I was a bit lost-"before Makoto could walk any further away, Haruka grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, kissing him. And this time it wasn't just a quick peck. It was hard and longer than any of their other kisses. Makoto's hands had found their way to his waist, and Haruka's were wrapped around his neck, his fingers curled in the hair at the nape of his neck.

When they pulled away, Makoto asked with a confused smiled, "Haru?"

"You're an idiot Makoto."

"Ehh? Haru!" Makoto whined.

"I want more than just small pecks. I want to hold you and kiss you lazily on the couch and sleep beside you every night and tell you that I love you." Haruka said the last part, a smile reserved only for Makoto on his face.

"I love you too, Haru-chan." Makoto responded, leaning down and kissing Haruka once again.

"Drop the -chan." Haruka mumbled against his lips, pulling his best friend, his _boyfriend_ closer. He didn't mind being called Haru-chan all that much. Correcting him had become a habit, much like their kisses. But now, Haruka could kiss Makoto all he wanted.

And when the two walked out, hand in hand their friends all cheered, hugging and congratulating the two.

"Thank god you finally did something, Haru. I couldn't stand hearing you complain about not being able to kiss Makoto." Rin chuckled. Haruka just glared at him but smiled softly when he felt Makoto squeeze his hand.

Haruka was glad that this time he kissed Makoto first. It was the many of first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
